Quiet Kitty
by StarshineTheCat1
Summary: GamKar Lemon. Warning: Spanking Kink, Pet Play


"Why the fuck did I agree to this…" You mutter, pressing your legs together. You gag as he suddenly tugs the leash and collar around your neck, pulling your face to his and smirking.  
"Because you agreed karbro." He nips your ear, suckling the lobe into his mouth, causing your breath to hitch and your face to flush. He spreads your legs again and you mutter softly as he adjusts the cat ears perched on your head. He lightly rubs your horn, you biting your lip and whimpering softly and tipping your head into the touch.  
"Purr for me kitty~" he nips at your neck and you let out a soft gasp and a small purr in a way, your face flushing brighter and brighter by the second. When he bites down is when you let out a small moan, him cupping your ass and sliding you into his lap, still holding the leash. You tense a bit as he slides you to lay across his lap, rubbing your ass gently.  
"You're skins really pretty bro…" You look up at him before letting out a small yelp as he delivers a small sharp smack. He smirks and delivers another small slap, causing you to arch slightly with a soft moan, hiding your face in your arms.  
"Such cute noises" he rubs the reddening skin before slapping harder, eliciting a louder moan from you, you shuddering and panting softly as your partially unsheathed bulge pressed against the others leg.  
"Fuck gamzee…" You mutter and he smacks hard again, causing you to let out a high pitched mewl in a way, shuddering and whimpering.  
"Kitty's Dont talk bro…" He rubs your ass and leans down, sucking on one of your horns, sliding a finger down to trace your nook. You squirm and quiver in his lap, panting harshly and whining at the teasing touches, growling. There's another swift smack to your behind and you mewl softly, quivering in his lap and squirming more. This gains another sharp slap which elicits a small loud moan from you.  
"Stop moving kitty." He trails his finger down and rubs over your nook before slipping two fingers into you, curving them. You let out a small keen and arch in his lap, clenching up and panting. he laughs softly and leans in to graze his teeth along your horn, causing you to whine and shudder. You could feel his now unsheathed bulge curling and pushing against your stomach under his pants and feel his thighs tense if you shifted in a way that pressed against the straining bulge at all.  
" you look so fucking beautiful like this…" He kissing you horn before slipping his finger into the loop of the collar, tugging your head a bit to the side and suckling at your neck, causing you to whimper and attempt to curl up. He just presses his fingers deeper, causing you to arch again and whine aloud. He slides his fingers out of your nook and slides them along your back, spelling out "mine" with your own genetic material. He grips the leash and tugs it backwards so that you sat up with a cough. He smirks and turns the collar with the leash, tugging you into a kiss and he started to slide his pants down. You use your hands to keep yourself up, purring softly as he places a hand onto your hip, guiding your hips over. He pulls back ad looks at you.  
"Ride me, pet." He smirks and narrows his eyes, your face flushing as you bite your lip, positioning yourself over his lap as your bulge slides against his, his breath hitching softly. Your bulge lightly squeezes his, guiding the longer wriggling appendage to the entrance of your nook, you sliding down and shuddering. He groans almost instantly, causing you to quiver lightly and roll your hips until his bulge was completely inside of your nook. It was the slightest uncomfortable at first, you spreading you legs and digging your knees into the sheets, your claws pressed hard against the skin on his shoulders.  
"Mnnhh..~" you let out a small soft whimper as his bulge writhes slightly, trying to curl in the tightness of your nook. He lets out a soft deep sort of growl, his hips pushing back the foreward suddenly as he thrusts hard against you, causing you to gasp and whimper, rocking your hips against his as your bulge curled against your stomach. He tugs the leash hard enough to get your neck in his line of sight your forehead on his shoulder. You let out a small loud moan as he bites down hard on the junction between your neck and shoulder, thrusting up harder into you.  
"Just like that…" He mumbles against the skin, licking the bleeding bite and purring softly. You clench up around him and mewl as his bulge presses hard against a dense bed of nerves, your whole body quivering.  
"Fuck gam…r-right there…oh g-god…" You whimper against his shoulder, him bucking up hard against you, a sharp loud moan bubbling from your throat.  
"I said before. Kitties. Don't. Talk." He delivered a sharp hard thrust with every word, causing you to become a quivering raw version of yourself, mewling and moaning at his whim. His claws had sunken into your hips and you could feel blood running from the pinpricks. With in seconds he has you screaming his name, causing you to release onto his lap and your stomach. He laughs softly and keeps pounding hard against you, you sure your hips would be bruised. You whimper and whine against him, his bulge thrashing inside of you, causing you to shudder at times and mewl loudly at others. He bucks harder before releasing hard Into your nook, causing you to let out a soft stuttering whimper. He rocks his hips, rubbing your back gently.  
"Good boy…" He pants softly and kisses you gently, tipping his head to the side. You tilt yours opposite, rocking your hips gently until you raise yourself, his bulge sliding into its sheath. You lower yourself back onto his lap as your own bulge slithered back inside of your seedflap.  
"Love you…" He says, kissing you gently again and pulling back.  
"Love you too" he slaps your ass again, causing you to squeak. He smirks and whispers.  
"Again. Kitties don't talk~" you scowl at his remark, him just laughing softly and pecking your cheek, you sighing an purring softly against him.


End file.
